Wanú
by Eldaya
Summary: Es una historia mía original, que intenté escribir hace más de 10 años, y que aún está incompleta, quisiera continuarla. Qué os parece?
1. Default Chapter

Wanú

Capítulo 1

Entreabrió los ojos mientras abandonaba un sueño plácido.

Se incorporó en la cama e intentó recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, sin embargo, tenía la cabeza demasiado embotada. Se frotó los ojos llenos de sueño mientras bostezaba y volvió a recostarse mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las mantas, pero, a pesar de estar cómoda y caliente en la mullida cama, no dejaba de removerse, así que decidió ponerse en pie. Posó sus pies en el suelo alfombrado y se aproximó a la ventana.

La abrió, asomando la cabeza. El firmamento empezaba a teñirse de una luz rosada y el aire fresco le dió de lleno, provocándole un escalofrío; aún así se sintió muy bien.

Con paso firme se dirigió al armario, pero por el camino tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces. Sus pies se habían enredado con su camisola. Sus ropas de la noche anterior estaban desparramadas por el suelo, y las recogió, dejándolas en un cesto al pie de la cama, para que la sirvienta las llevara al patio trasero y las lavara.

Previamente había rebuscado en todos los falsos dobladillos que había practicado en su ropaje. Eran escondrijos perfectos para transportar con ella los enseres más valiosos y el dinero, puesto que llevar las cosas en los bolsillos era como mostrar un panal de miel ante un oso hambriento. Los ladronzuelos que vivían de la rapidez de sus dedos y el sigilo de sus pasos hacían una fortuna con aquellos que no eran tan sagaces como ella.

En fin, de algo tenían que vivir, y mientras no le saquearan a ella, no le importaba lo más mínimo a qué acaudalado desplumasen, y más si el tamaño de su crueldad era proporcionalmente tan descomunal como sus riquezas. Pero eso era del todo normal, casi todos los que nadaban en la riqueza eran también despiadados, tanto, que si, por casualidad, se daban cuenta de que les estaban desvalijando y llegaban a apresar con sus manos al rapaz, no se contentaban con darles un castigo o azotarles, sinó que directamente los degollaban, arguyendo que así acabarían con las "ratas infectas", como se les solía llamar, y que el que siguiera por el mal camino se arrepentiría de sus actos al ver el precio a pagar, cosa que ella veía atroz.

Precisamente esa misma mañana iba a haber una ejecución, y quería salir de allí antes de toparse con la masa ingente de gente que se apelotonaría alrededor de la plaza del mercado, disfrutando de ese horror. Lo peor era que el reo era apenas un crío, y para redondearlo, su verdugo era también su padre, el cual no tenía la más mínima idea de que era en "eso" en lo que utilizaba su tiempo libre..., a pesar del patente pesar que debía corroer su alma, si la tenía, debía llevar a cabo su trabajo.

Exhaló un ruidoso suspiro e hizo que el nudo que tenía en su garganta desapareciese. Era vergonzoso ver a una avezada luchadora como ella compadeciéndose de... pero no podía evitarlo. Su inquieto corazón lloraba por los dolorosos recuerdos.

Basta ya! Debes vestirte y salir de aquí. Una vez en camino, te sentirás mejor- se apremió.

Abrió el armario de madera tallada y cogió su ropa, -perfectamente doblada y ordenada por una de las mujeres que se ocupaban expresamente de la limpieza- las medias largas hasta el muslo, los pantalones de cuero, la camisola y la capa.

No creía que fuera a hacer frío, así que no precisó de nada más.

Se vistió rápidamente y se calzó las viejas botas. También eran de cuero y le llegaban a la rodilla. A pesar de su aspecto frágil, eran muy resistentes. Hacía mucho tiempo que las conservaba y les había tomado tanto cariño que no era capaz de desprenderse de ellas. Aún olían bien, y brillaban con sólo una pasada de lustre. Con un mínimo cuidado, quedaban perfectas, y eso le bastaba.

Le encantaba sentirse cómoda, odiaba las ropas apretadas e ir llena de abalorios, por eso su vestuario era siempre muy sencillo, a pesar de tener el suficiente capital como para comprarse un mercado entero.

Sus parientes la tenían por una mancha en su vida llena de logros, algo así como una "oveja negra", pero a ella poco le importaba eso. Es más, incluso se divertía escuchando las quejas de su abuela -?DIOS¡Qué mujer tan intratable!-, que era la que más veneno tenía en la lengua...

Cuando decidió irse de viaje a solas, se opusieron totalmente, y cuando la anciana se enteró, puso el grito en el cielo. Berreó tanto que la dejó sorda durante toda la noche y parte del día siguiente, junto con un zumbido y un profundo malestar en la sien, pero al fin se salió con la suya. Era lo suficientemente adulta como para tomar sus propias decisiones. Así que metió en su bolsa lo necesario, ensilló a su yegua favorita, Kamura, y partió, de noche, sigilosamente, sin despedirse de nadie.

Eran contadas las veces que les añoraba, aún así, a veces pensaba en regresar. En gran parte lo que añoraba eran aquellas vistas tan hermosas de las que gozaba desde la ventana de su habitación, y la tranquilidad que se respiraba en la mansión.

Siempre había preferido aquella casa a la de sus padres. Era propiedad de tío Eberouge, el único que la había comprendido. Estaban tan compenetrados que en el mismo instante en el que el entrañable anciano expiró, ella sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho.

Recordó cuándo salió corriendo del salón donde estaba comiendo con sus parientes. Precisamente era una reunión familiar de la que, como siempre, habían excluído a tío Eberouge. Realmente no le interesaban esas reuniones, aunque siempre la habían obligado a asistir, para no "desentonar" y evitar dejarles en evidencia, pero a medida que iba creciendo y se iba dando cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, procuraba escuchar con atención todo lo que pudieran tramar aquellas aves de rapiña.

Por supuesto, ese día hablaban de él. Pero desgraciadamente no retenía esa información, y estaba segura de que era algo muy importante...

Sólo recordaba cuándo abrió la gran puerta de la mansión con su copia de la llave de la casa, llamando a voces a su tío.

Y cuando lo encontró tendido en el suelo, con las manos crispadas y los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

Recordó también al joven que descansaba a su lado, inconsciente, con una enorme brecha en la cabeza...


	2. Capítulo 1 punto 1

Capítulo 1 punto 1

Se enjugó las lágrimas que habían aflorado a sus ojos y se frotó los brazos con las manos. Acabó de anudarse una cinta del costado del pantalón y asió la capa.

Intentando que los goznes de la puerta no chirriasen, la abrió lo más despacio posible. Cruzó el dintel y cerró tras de sí. Se movió por el pasillo con sigilo, para no despertar a los demás ocupantes de la posada, pues aún era muy temprano. Al llegar al rellano al pie de la escalera, olfateó el aire. Un delicioso olor a cochino asado con miel y a tostadas impregnaba el ambiente. El estómago le rugió y la boca se le hizo agua al imaginarse tan delicioso plato.

Bajó a trompicones, olvidando todo sigilo y con una gran sonrisa miró a la posadera con ojos suplicantes mientras se acariciaba la panza. La rechoncha mujer rió de buena gana mientras exclamaba:

Síiii, síiii, ahora mismo te sirvo el almuerzo... Ya oigo cómo ruge tu estómago! Anda, siéntate... - y se escabulló por la puerta de la cocina.

Exceptuando a un joven, no había nadie más en el comedor.

El hombre estaba sentado en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, la tenía justo de espaldas. Cuando ella calibraba dónde sentarse, topó con su mirada. Él la miró con ojos afables unos segundos, y continuó desayunando.

Wanú fué directamente hacia una mesa semiescondida en un rincón.

La silla, pintada de negro, crujió como si fuera a romperse cuando se sentó en ella.

La mesa, ornamentada con gusto, estaba cubierta por una fila tela negra, y un jarroncillo enano de arcilla descansaba en el centro del mantel. Contenía semillas lechosas, que se utilizaban para ambientar con su suave aroma a la vez que también se utilizaban para guisar. No servía de mucho más, pues su flor era, sencillamente, horrenda, y proporcionaba un persistente picor a quien la tocaba. Se imaginó a ella misma regalándole un ramo de esas flores a su querida abuela, y sonrió para sí...

Dió un respingo cuando depositaron ante ella una jarra. La posadera le sonreía y le mostraba una botella de cristal con un líquido dorado en su interior.

Hidromiel recién hecha! Aún está calentita, vamos, bebe un trago! Te irá bien algo de color a tus mejillas.- le dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta y rehacía sus pasos.

Asió la botella con tiento y escanció unas gotas en la jarra, la cual se llevó a los labios, arrugando la nariz.

Nunca había probado la hidromiel, pero tenía un aspecto agradable y olía muy bien. Probó un sorbo, y acabó engullendo la totalidad de un solo trago.

El líquido era dulce, sin ser empalagoso, tenía un toque ardiente, y estaba templado. Sintió cómo el calor inundaba su garganta y su estómago, y poco después sus mejillas ardían.

Se sirvió un poco más y dejó la botella a un lado de la mesa. Apartó hacia atrás los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su cara, y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Con una mano sobre la otra, las llevó a la frente, y cerró los ojos.

En su cabeza retumbó una voz suave susurrándole : Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida...-

Arqueó las cejas pensando en qué era exactamente eso, cuando escuchó el mismo tono de voz a unas mesas de donde estaba ella. Alzó la vista y vió a la rechoncha mujer ofreciéndole algo más de licor de saras al hombre, y a él negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Una comida estupenda, Sarah. No te preocupes si tardo en volver, quizás me quede esta noche a dormir al raso... -

Le abrió la mano y le puso en las palmas unas monedas de cobre, sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo, mientras se le acercaba a la oreja para comentarle en un susurro inaudible :

Toma esto y haz lo que te he pedido, por favor, te estaría eternamente agradecido... -

Descuida , vé tranquilo, en cuanto se vaya lo haré - Le tranquilizó sonriéndole con complicidad mientras sacaba una hebra de hilo negro del bolsillo de su delantal y le ataba el pelo en una trenza. - Así no te molestará. Y no te quejes! Tienes un aspecto muy elegante, así que no temas, las chicas te seguirán persiguiendo como hasta ahora... - lanzó una carcajada estridente mientras recogía los platos sucios.

Ah, sí? De verdad causo ese sentimiento en las chicas? Uf, y yo soy el último en enterarme... Oh, venga, bien sabes que eso no es cierto... -

Asió la capa que tenía respaldada en la silla y se arrebujó en ella, atándosela a la altura del cuello, y, sin más, se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a la calle y salió, sin darse cuenta de que del pliegue de la capa se le había deslizado hasta caer en el suelo un pequeño objeto.

Wanú se acercó a recogerlo, con la intención de salir tras él y devolvérselo.

Era pequeño, traslúcido y con forma de uña. Mientras lo observaba se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y miró en derredor, pero no había nadie. Las familias seguían aún en sus casas, así que las calles estaban desiertas. Entonces, dónde estaba él? No era posible que en tan poco tiempo...!

En fin - se dijo - ya se lo devolveré en otra ocasión. Si lo vuelvo a ver, claro...


	3. Capítulo 1 punto 2

Wanú 1 punto 2

Volvió a su mesa y se preguntó quién era ese extraño.

Aún retumbaban aquellas palabras en su cabeza. ¿Telepatía? Quizás aquel extraño tenía alguna clase de poder. No creía habérselo imaginado... pero no podía asegurarlo con total certeza.

Pensándolo bien, esos rasgos le resultaban familiares, pero no caía en la cuenta...

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus meditaciones que no se dió cuenta de cómo Sarah dejaba un plato con lonchas de cochino con miel, aderezado con alguna lechosa, y en un plato más pequeño, unas cuantas tostadas untadas con manteca. La asió del hombro y la zarandeó suavemente.

¿Eh? - balbuceó Wanú - ‚?Ah, gracias! Mmmmhh... Tiene un aspecto delicioso...

Por un momento se le ocurrió preguntarle por el hombre, pero algo hizo que se callase y se llevara un trozo de cochino a la boca. -¡Mm¡Ri-quí-si-mo!- y siguió tragando.

Sarah la saludó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la escalera para subir al piso de arriba.

Wanú despachó el guiso y descansó un poco antes de ir a asearse al patio. Se recostó en la silla, arqueando el cuerpo hacia atrás, dejó lasos sus brazos, e inspiró profundamente el aire, para soltarlo muy lentamente.

Observó las paredes decoradas con tapices y cuadros donde se representaban diversos seres de los que hablaban las leyendas. Mujeres con cola de pez y largo cabello, hombres de torso a cabeza humanos y de torso a pies con atributos de caballo, niños con garras de águila en vez de manos y pies, niñas con enormes alas y sonrisas inocentes...

Era un trabajo impresionante. -¿De dónde las habrá sacado?- se preguntó

Recordaba a todos aquellos seres que moraban las viejas fábulas que tanto había escuchado de pequeña, pero, realmente¿Habían existido u existían?. No era capaz de responderse a esa pregunta, aún bien creía en las oscuras artes y en algo más...

Pero, a veces, soñaba con descubrir casualmente a alguno de aquellos seres fantásticos.

Sería muy hermoso.

Se levantó, cogiendo los platos y dejándolos en la barra. Al lado de la puerta de la cocina había otra más pequeña, que daba a un pasillito corto, practicado directamente en la roca, que llevaba al patio, el cual tomó.

Se acercó al pozo que había justo al salir, a mano derecha. En la repisa había jabón y un trapo que hacía las veces de toalla. Subió el cubo con agua fresca y se lavó las manos y la cara. Sentía la piel fría al contacto con el aire fresco, y notó el sol calentándole la espalda. Faltaba poco para la ejecución, pues, justo cuando el sol llegaba a su cénit, se realizaba el castigo.

Se moría de ganas por marchar del pueblo antes de que ocurriera, así que deshizo sus pasos con premura y subió los peldaños de la escalera. Llamó a la hospedera y vió cómo asomaba la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta contigua a la suya, al verla se le aproximó.

Por favor, ensilla a mi yegua y llévala ante la puerta. No, no me quedo a ver... -añadió cuando vió la expresión interrogante de la mujer, que desapareció escaleras abajo, dándose toda la prisa que podía.

No tenía la menor idea de si a Sarah le complacían esos actos crueles, ni de si sería capaz de presenciar la ejecución con la misma expresión de avidez que los demás aldeanos, pero deseó que ella no fuera así. No la conocía mucho, pero le caía muy bien, y prefería que, aunque fuera la única en aquel pueblucho, sintiera también repugnancia ante semejante barbaridad.

Siguió el mismo camino que la posadera y salió a esperar afuera, apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta. No había demasiada gente por la calle, pero ya empezaba a haber movimiento. Iban vestidos con ropas de brillante colorido, como si fueran a una fiesta, dirigiéndose hacia... No debía pensar en ello. Hizo desaparecer de su cara el rictus de asco que sentía por esa gente, y justo entonces oyó el relincho de su yegua.

Aaahh! Por fín te veo! Cómo has dormido esta noche? - le decía mientras subía con destreza a lomos del animal.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sarah y tiró de las riendas para darle la vuelta al animal, encauzándolo a tomar la dirección correcta. Cuando la hubo encarado hacia el camino empedrado, oprimió con los muslos las ancas de la yegua, que empezó a trotar.

Con cuidado de no lastimar a nadie, dirigió a la bestia hasta donde ya no había gente, y la azuzó para que galopase con energía.

Le encantaba oír el repiqueteo de los cascos sobre el suelo empedrado, notar la sedosa y brillante crin acariciándole el rostro y provocándole en ocasiones leves estornudos que la hacían reír de placer, olisquear la agradable fragancia de miel y heno que despedía la hermosa yegua...

Y adoraba cómo el viento movía su melena, soplando a veces a contracorriente, echándole los mechones sobre la cara, que apartaba de un manotazo o de un bufido, y cómo azotaba su piel, impregnándola en ocasiones de pequeñas gotitas de agua.

Su capa ondeaba al viento como si tuviera vida própia, culebreando salvajemente, mientras el frío aire se infiltraba por los recovecos de su camisa, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.


	4. Capítulo 1 punto 3

Capítulo1 punto 3

Llegó rápidamente a las afueras del pueblo, y tomó el camino por donde los comerciantes entraban y salían con sus carros cargados hasta los topes de heno, maíz, o cualquier otra cosa que se pudiera vender en el mercado. En ocasiones traían razas diversas de animales, y entonces hacían su entrada en el pueblo justo cuando el sol hacía su aparición en el firmamento, para prepararlo todo con tiempo suficiente.

Siguió con la misma marcha, sin mirar atrás, hasta que llegó a un cruce de caminos, del cual partía uno más sencillo, practicado directamente sobre la tierra, con piedrecillas grises delimitando los bordes, colocadas con admirable acierto. Una veleta de madera enclavada en el suelo señalaba los dos caminos, pero sólo habían inscripciones legibles en la que señalaba la autovía, en la otra sólo se distinguían garabatos y símbolos.

La autovía seguía hasta perderse, entre arena y algún que otro arbusto, recorriendo un sinfín de pueblos y atravesando la gran "ciudad del final de la tierra".

Tomó aquel sendero, instigando a la yegua para que siguiera galopando, levantando nubes de polvo con sus pezuñas.

A medida que avanzaba, el paisaje iba cambiando notoriamente. De tanto en tanto, entre la ardiente arena y las duras rocas, aparecían árboles o arbustos bordeando el camino, hasta que apareció un bosque ante ella, a pocos pasos. Hizo que la yegua aminorara el paso, bajando de ella de un salto. La condujo con cautela entre los árboles...

El suelo estaba tapizado de hojarasca y ramas secas, que crujían a cada paso que daban, delatando su presencia. Un pequeño animal rebulló entre un montón de hojas, y asomó su cabeza. La observó unos segundos, como si la estudiara, y hundió su cabecita en las hojas para sacarla poco después con un fruto silvestre entre las patitas.

Estaba tan gracioso que no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. El animal masticaba con fruición un trozo mordisqueado de la sabrosa fruta, sin dejar de observarla, mientras un extraño brillo bailaba en su mirada.

Wanú apartó la mirada del gracioso animal, iba a proseguir su camino cuando una terrible sacudida la obligó a postrarse en el suelo, aturdida. A pesar del sobresalto inicial, supo reaccionar a tiempo, rodó sobre sí misma y se puso en pie, en actitud defensiva. El asombro tiñó su cara cuando vió la metamorfosis que aún obraba en el cuerpo del animal, que había pasado a ser un monstruo espeluznante.

Su cuerpo había tomado proporciones considerables, así como su cara mostraba unos rasgos horrendos, sus ojos se habían cerrado en una fina línea, y sus fauces poseían unos enormes y afilados colmillos con los que poder desgarrar fácilmente.

Sacó del interior de la bota una daga, y la asió con fuerza, mientras vigilaba al ser.

Qué es esto? - se preguntó - En qué lío me he metido... Jamás me he enfrentado a algo tan horrendo ! ... Así aprenderé a no fiarme de las apariencias... Aunque, bien mirado, me irá bien un poco de ejercicio. -

Clavó las uñas con fuerza en las posaderas del animal, que, lanzando un relincho, desapareció entre la espesura. Ya se ocuparía más tarde de encontrarla, al menos no dejaría que se convirtiera en un simple bocado para aquel hambriento engendro.

Sin apartar la vista del animal, se desabrochó la capa, enrollándola en un fajo, con tiento de no perder nada, y tirándola a los pies de un árbol, se puso a la defensiva.

Flexionó su cuerpo hacia delante, dispuesta a eludir cualquier ataque, observando fíjamente al extraño animal.

Impulsándose sobre sus fuertes patas traseras, el animal se abalanzó sobre ella, que eludió el ataque con pericia, al tiempo que le practicaba un corte en la espalda. La sangre empezó a manar, pero parecía importarle poco o no haberse dado cuenta, porque contraatacó con sus potentes zarpas, desgarrándole parte de la pechera.

Sin embargo, no llegó a herirle profundamente, sólo era un simple rasguño, aunque escocía.

La bestia no destacaba por su inteligencia, sinó por su brutalidad, y supo que si jugaba bien sus cartas, pronto le tendría listo y a punto para convertirlo en una bonita alfombra para su casa.

Diablos¡mi camisa nueva! Hmmffff... Te vas a enterar tú de cómo las gasto... Te convertirás en un perfecto "souvenir" ¡Seguro que estarás perfecto en el salón! Y, quién sabe, al igual te conviertes en un perfecto repelente para las visitas molestas... ¡Estoy deseando ver la cara de mi queridísima abuelita! -

Wanú agradeció el que la alimaña empezase a notar los efectos del veneno surcando su sangre. Solía ungir, con mucho cuidado, la hoja de la daga con untura de tabria, un potente veneno que, gradualmente, acababa con la vida de cualquier ser.

Era una mujer precavida, por tanto debía pensar en su seguridad; nunca sabía dónde la encontraría el peligro, y prefería barajar todas las posibilidades. Al fin y al cabo, sólo se tenía a ella misma para defenderse de cualquier animal, ya fuese bestia o humano.

La enorme bestia respiraba ya con dificultad.

Podía escuchar sus incesantes jadeos, al tiempo que oía los suyos propios. Un hilillo de espuma caía de su mandíbula inferior, y de la herida manaba cada vez más sangre, tornando su pelaje cada vez más oscuro y pastoso.

Se abalanzó sobre ella mientras zarpeaba el aire, logrando asestarle un arañazo en la mejilla. Wanú le hundió dos de sus dedos en sendos ojos, y, mientras la fiera se encorbaba en el suelo, rugiendo, momentáneamente cegada, le asestó un fortísimo golpe, dejando caer la rodilla contra la espalda del bicho, justo en la herida. La alimaña expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones, y por un momento pareció rendirse, pero poco después se levantó, temblando de furia de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, la miraban fíjamente, y sintió una sensación de desasosiego muy desagradable.

La sangre que manaba del arañazo empapó sus labios, y un sabor frío y metalizado empapó su garganta. La herida era harto dolorosa, pero por suerte no era algo peor.

Aprovechó el momento del evidente deterioro que experimentaba la fiera y contraatacó. Esgrimiendo con firmeza el arma, se lanzó hacia él, a unos pasos de la mole dió una voltereta, escapando del abrazo peludo, y, situándose justo ante el pecho de la alimaña, le asestó con fuerza inusitada la hoja, hundiéndola hasta la empuñadura.

La bestia lanzó un gemido atronador y , con las zarpas arqueadas hacia el cielo, como si clamase a un dios ignoto, cayó de espaldas mientras los ojos se le nublaban, y cayó de espaldas, haciendo volar las diminutas hojas bermejas.

El veneno, certero, había emponzoñado su corazón de manera fulminante.


	5. Capítulo 1 punto 4

Wanú 1 punto 4

Dió gracias a su querido tío Eberouge, que fue el que la instruyó en diversas artes, entre ellas la sabiduría que las plantas poseían.

Ni siquiera se acercó al cuerpo para observarlo mejor, sólo se agachó para recoger su capa del suelo. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas mientras jadeaba, con un amargo sabor de boca. El corazón le latía desaforadamente, pero no le dió tiempo a que se amansara, pues empezó a buscar a su querida yegua. Estaba segura de que la encontraría cerca, pues le era realmente fiel, pero aún así sentía la desazón en su pecho.

Se lanzó a la búsqueda y muy pronto la divisó, a pocos metros, mascando hojas de un arbusto. La hermosa yegua alzó las orejas, atenta al ruido de pisadas, y cuando oyó la voz jadeante de Wanú, dió media vuelta y trotó hacia ella, acariciándole con su cabeza en cuanto la tuvo a tiro.

Le acarició la crin y le abrazó el cuello, cerrando los ojos. Notaba cómo vibraban los músculos fibrosos del animal, y se concentró en esa sensación, le ayudaba aplacar su fuero interno. Exhaló bocanadas de aire fresco, que invadieron sus pulmones y restablecieron una parte muy nimia de su energía.

Cuando se hubo amansado totalmente, volvió a enrollarse las riendas de cuero en el brazo, y, agarrándolas fuertemente con la mano, continuó andando tranquilamente, aspirando el aroma fresco a hierba y disfrutando de la quietud, aunque no podía olvidarse de aquella experiéncia. Andaba con mucho tiento, observándolo absolutamente todo, por si había otra "sorpresa" agazapada, esperando el momento oportuno para atacarla.

Aunque debía admitir que en buena parte le había servido para ejercitar un poco sus músculos, incluso se había divertido. Sería un buen recuerdo que contar a quien gustara. Seguro que a tío Eberouge le habría encantado oír esa historia.

Un leve pinchazo traspasó su corazón. Bajó la vista al suelo, apesadumbrada por la remembranza. Le añoraba muchísimo, y no había noche en la que no evocase algunos recuerdos, aunque intentaba que no fueran funestos, sinó lo más agradables posible.

El sol intentaba traspasar con sus rayos las espesas copas de los árboles que allí moraban, reflejando sombras juguetonas en el suelo.

Poco después llegó al corazón del bosque, un enorme claro de hierba dorada como el trigo.

Se adentró en él, observando a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero estaba segura de que no sería la última. Decidió que sería el lugar perfecto para refugiarse, tanto cuando se sintiera triste o simplemente cuando tuviera la necesidad de estar sola, o incluso cuando fuera inmensamente feliz...

El sol daba de lleno sobre la hierba, que se mezclaba con pequeñas flores azules, y los árboles sólo existían para cercar el espacio. Se sentó allí mismo, y se estiró sobre la hierba, aspirando con fruición el aire fresco. Observó el lento camino de las esponjosas nubes, adoptando siempre miles de figuras diferentes.

En algún rincón de su mente se abrió un abanico de recuerdos, de su niñez y de su temperamento independiente. Siempre había preferido ir por su cuenta que unirse a algún  
repelente familiar suyo o a algún grupito de vecinitos criados para ser tan detestables como sus padres. Por supuesto, no podía familiarizarse con los demás niños, ya que entre ellos no estaba bien visto pulular por ahí con nadie del pueblo. Preferían relacionarse socialmente con gente de igual o superior estatus monetario, como si eso fuera realmente importante, en comparación a lo maravilloso y excitante que puede ser el interior de una persona. Ella era diferente por eso, le encantaba conocer interiormente a cualquiera, puesto que le daba más importancia a un corazón que al aspecto exterior...

Con gran cariño evocó los sentimientos que experimentaba cada vez que investigaba por cuenta propia cualquier cosa que le llamase la atención. Y una de las cosas que más le fascinó fue cuando por primera vez se adentró en la desconocida exhuberancia de los bosques que colindaban con la gran mansión.

Dado a que aún era una chiquilla, todo le asustaba más de lo normal, veía fantasmas donde sólo habían pequeños animales corriendo por allí o escondiéndose en cualquier lugar, sombras amenazadoras, ramas exageradamente largas que pretendían abrazarla demasiado fuerte... Bastó con acostumbrarse al lugar para amarlo intensamente.

Solía perderse en la espesura, jugando a solas. Nunca supieron descubrir dónde pasaba las horas, era demasiado astuta para dejarse descubrir fácilmente. El único que sabía su paradero era tío Eberouge, el cual siempre guardó su secreto, a pesar de las contínuas batallas que solía librar con los padres de ella, o con la ya insoportable Dorath. Lo único que decía al respecto era que -"No os preocupéis, porqué está en un lugar sagrado. Además, la niña ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber cuidarse. De todos modos, os aseguro que está en buenas manos."- Y después, cuando estaban juntos, siempre le relataba con todo detalle las reacciones de tía Dorath, de las que era inevitable reírse, pues eran verdaderamente exageradas. Era mucho mejor tomárselo así que amargarse la sangre por algo que, en realidad, carecía de importancia.

Nunca estuvo segura de a qué se refería cuando decía aquello de que estaba en buenas manos, pero su mente infantil siempre acababa por olvidar aquellas palabras.

Y aún ahora no le daba demasiada importancia, porque estaba segura de que, fuese lo que fuese lo que significase, no era nada malo.

Quizás, ahora que lo pensaba, creó con ayuda de la magia algún guardián para enviarlo junto a ella, con la misión de guarecerla de cualquier peligro...

Elevó los brazos al cielo, como si pudiera tocarlo, jugando a apresar rayos de sol con los dedos, pero, por mucho que lo intentara, siempre se le escapaban. En alguna ocasión, su tío logró atrapar para ella un rayo de sol, una estrella e incluso la luna. No era muy difícil, aunque exigía mucho poder y concentración, y siempre acababa agotado, por ello prefería hacerlo en contadas ocasiones.

Se levantó y dejó a la yegua pastando tranquilamente, mientras exploraba el territorio.

Creyó distinguir una figura a lo lejos, y decidió acercarse para descubrir si se trataba sólo de su fértil imaginación o, de haber alguien, quién era el personaje en cuestión.

Se refugió en la espesura para poder acercarse hacia allí sin problemas.

Llena de curiosidad, intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, escondiéndose entre los árboles. A una distancia prudencial, empezó a distinguir algo mejor, pero no tanto como para saber a ciencia cierta de quién se trataba, así que tuvo que seguir acercándose.

Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su cabeza, por un instante incluso temió que aquella persona pudiera oírlo, pero parecía no darse cuenta de nada. El pulso le iba demasiado deprisa, y una gotita de sudor cruzaba su mejilla, pero esa sensación le encantaba.

Tenía bastante experiencia en ir siempre con cautela, y sabía esconderse, así que no debía temer el ser descubierta. Pero siempre podía caber la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien que pudiera burlar su precisión, y no estaba segura de que no la hubiera descubierto ya, quizás sólo estaba despistando...

Se acercó cada vez más, hasta que casi podía oírle respirar.

Con un sencillo gesto lanzó la capa que llevaba al suelo. Estaba segura de que era un hombre, a pesar de que sólo lo veía de espaldas.

Llevaba una sedosa camisa, que dejaba adivinar unas formas rotundas y muy atractivas, y el pantalón, pegado a su piel, no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Llevaba el cabello suelto, y le caía graciosamente sobre los hombros...


	6. Capítulo 1 punto 5

Wanú 1 punto 5

Sí, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Y el caso es que creía haberla conocido con anterioridad, pero... ¿dónde?

Murmuró unas palabras y su cuerpo se volvió traslúcido, en el momento justo en que la chica salía de la posada, mirando de un lado a otro -¿le estaría buscando?-.

Vió cómo la oronda posadera le traía una yegua, seguramente propiedad de la joven, y cómo se subía a la grupa ágilmente y marchaba. Por un momento estuvo tentado de seguirla, utilizando el mismo viento para tal empresa, pero desistió de la idea.

Con un ligero movimiento de los dedos invocó símbolos arcanos que brillaron ante sus ojos, y un resplandor le cegó, para mostrarle un paisaje diferente en cuanto pudo ver de nuevo.

Se encontraba en un enorme claro de bosque, donde siempre recurría cuando lo necesitaba, y ahora sus pensamientos se centraban en aquella extraña joven.

Se arrepintió de no haberla seguido, podría probar a hacer un conjuro de búsqueda, pero seguramente era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Por qué le preocupaba tanto¡Era una simple mujer, maldita sea!...

Desanudó la hebra que sujetaba su pelo y deshizo la trenza que le hizo Sarah. Se pasó los dedos entre los mechones, a la vez que se frotaba la sien. Anduvo con pasos cortos, con la mirada perdida, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Una ráfaga de viento tomó su pelo ensortijado y jugó con él. Se agachó a recoger una flor de pétalos tan rojos como la sangre y se la llevó despistadamente a los labios, acariciándoselos sinuosamente.

Wanú sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal y se mordió los labios después de humedecérselos con la lengua. Tuvo el repentino deseo de sentir la suavidad de aquellos labios sobre su piel...

Se tiró sobre la hierba con las manos entrelazadas apoyadas en la nuca y cerró los ojos. Musitó un conjuro de protección y un tenue resplandor le envolvió. Se levantó una especie de cúpula de justas dimensiones, que serviría para protegerse de cualquier ataque, tanto mágico como de cualquier otra índole. El sonido del bosque y el calor del sol lo arrullaron facilitándole el descanso. Pronto se sumió en una profunda oscuridad que, de repente, daba paso a la luz rojiza de un cielo preñado de tristeza. Jadeaba mientras se alejaba a trompicones de la casa. No podía dejar que le atrapasen otra vez, debía huir y esconderse, para que, llegado el momento, poder cumplir con su promesa.

Malditos perros bastardos¡Cínicos hijos de cabra! - desdeñó entre dientes mientras la ira mellaba su corazón, desplazando hacia un rincón la tristeza.- Juro por... mi padre... mi amigo... que vais a pagar MUY CARA semejante afrenta. -

Se paró para volver la vista atrás y contemplar por última vez aquel vetusto edificio, del que parecía emanar una infinita tristeza por la pérdida de aquel gran hombre. Colina abajo estaba la gran casa de la familia, la casa de la que había escapado.

Sin duda, pronto descubrirían que ya no se encontraba en las mazmorras, en cuanto esos chacales fueran a verle con la intención de pasar un buen rato con él, torturándole.

Y, si mal se equivocara, saldrían a buscarle, como si fueran a dar caza a un animal.

Eso era lo que significaba para ellos, no importaba que fuera un niño, ni siquiera pensaban en él como humano. Ni tan sólo significaba nada para ellos el que fuera hijo de Eberouge, el que fuera fruto de un amor sincero, surgido en su juventud...

No, él no significaba absolutamente nada. Siguió andando hacia un nuevo destino, mientras su joven corazón se ablandaba y las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar atropelladamente, gimiendo mientras la barbilla le temblaba incontroladamente.

El sueño se desvaneció mientras Alken entreabría los ojos, una lágrima resbaló hasta caer en la hierba. Se quedó así unos segundos, respirando ajetreadamente, y, cuando el vaivén de su pecho se tornó suave y su respiración controlada, volvió a cerrar los ojos, cansado. El sopor le invadió y esta vez no tuvo ningún sueño agitado.

La imagen nítida de Wanú se perfiló en sus sueños.

Siempre la observaba desde la distancia. La primera vez que la vió estaba abrazada a Eberouge, escuchándole ensimismada, mientras observaban una preciosa puesta de sol, sentados en una roca que hacía las veces de banco, justo enfrente de la entrada de aquella vieja mansión.

Su pelo eran hilos de cobre de los que el sol arrancaba destellos rojizos, y sus ojos, violáceos, penetraban en su alma como cuchillos. Con ella descubrió un nuevo y doloroso sentimiento. Deseaba sobre todas las cosas poder conocerla personalmente, oír su voz y sentir su aliento y su calor, pero debido a su situación eso no era posible.

A pesar de saber que ella no era como aquellos que repudiaron a su padre, que incluso sería posible que lo entendiese, no podían arriesgarse, así que decidió no dar ese paso, a pesar de que su padre le había intentado convencer en varias ocasiones para que se atreviese a hablarle, él se ocuparía de hacérselo entender.

Pero respetaba sus decisiones, así que nunca le dijo nada, a pesar de que, a medida que ella iba creciendo y madurando, deseaba poderle ser del todo sincero, y el esconderle algo tan importante le entristecía enormemente. Realmente era la única persona con la que sabía que podía contar. Pasaban casi toda la parte del tiempo juntos, pues eran los únicos capaces de amarse tal y como eran, desnudos de toda hipocresía, y disfrutaban mutuamente de infinidad de experiencias que nadie más de la familia apreciaba.

Abrió los ojos, manteniendo la imagen de aquellos enormes ojazos en su mente.

Su padre siempre le explicaba cosas sobre ella, desde el primer momento en que empezó a hacer preguntas. Pero desgraciadamente le perdió la pista por culpa de aquel extraño suceso.

Tuvo que desaparecer de la región para esconderse y llevar a cabo su venganza, y ya no supo nada más de ella. Muchas veces se había preguntado qué había sido de la mujer, pero nunca volvió para averiguarlo.

No podía arriesgarse a que le descubrieran, puesto que aún no estaba preparado. Esperaba con ansia el día en que pudiera volver, y sentía que iba a ser muy pronto.

Pero no debía precipitarse, así que procuraba tomárselo con calma.

El aire se preñó de un olor dulzón y muy agradable... Aspiró con fruición, despertándose completamente del sopor. Se incorporó, frotándose los ojos con las yemas de los dedos.


	7. Capítulo 1 punto 6

Wanú 1 punto 6

Una suave voz se dejó oír, susurrando un nombre, y, de la nada, se dibujó una silueta vaporosa que, poco a poco, fué tomando forma. El cuerpo; esbelto y menudo, la piel; rosada, la ropa; insinuante, el pelo; largo y rubio, ondulando al viento, y por fín, su rostro, de niña.

Alzó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, y sonrió al sentir los rayos de sol en su cara. Giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr, saltó, hizo una pirueta, saltó otra vez y abrió los brazos. En ese mismo instante, diminutos haces de luz salieron de su cuerpo y la rodearon, hasta describir un círculo a su alrededor. Se sentó en el suelo con gesto despreocupado, arrancó unas cuantas flores del suelo y las fué trenzando en su pelo, mientras los diminutos seres empezaron a volar por la zona, describiendo bucles en el aire.

Wanú seguía de pie, tras el árbol, a buen recaudo, observando perpleja la escena.

Un nudo le oprimió el estómago. Sus ojos nunca habían presenciado una imagen tan hermosa, y ahora parecía que el mismo cielo se había abierto ante ella. Recordó las viejas historias que habían morado sus sueños de niñez, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Algo le rozó la nuca y se dió media vuelta, asustada. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquel haz de luz que tenía delante.

Al contrario de lo que había pensado, no le ardían los ojos con aquella luz, que dejó de brillar un ápice para abrir paso a una imagen sorprendente, un diminuto ser flotaba dentro de la auréola resplandeciente. Percibió con claridad su mirada, mezcla de confusión y sorpresa, que abrió paso a una amplia sonrisa. Su piel, azulada, lucía completamente desnuda, y su pelo, largo hasta los pies, flotaba sinuosamente como las olas del mar.

Por sus formas se adivinaba que era una diminuta mujer, calibrando su estatura se dió cuenta de que medía lo mismo que el trecho que había entre su muñeca y las puntas de sus dedos.

MINDH! - llamó la niña - MINDH¿Dónde estás?

El pequeño ser voló raudo hacia la niña, abriéndose paso por entre el pelo de Alken, como si se tratase de una cortina, y se inclinó sobre su oreja, como si estuviera cuchicheándole algo. En la cara de la chiquilla se mostró un abanico de sensaciones, pasando de la confusión al miedo y, por último, sonrió, volviendo la cabeza hacia donde estaba Wanú.

Las risas de los pequeños seres retumbaron por todo el bosque, y los ecos las devolvieron amplificadas.

Alken dirigió la vista hacia donde la espectral niña miraba. Y por primera vez se dió cuenta de la figura apoyada en un tronco de árbol, a su espalda.

Wanú seguía sin salir de su asombro, con la vista clavada en aquella extraña imagen, y, aunque su retina percibió el movimiento del hombre, no fué capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

Mientras tanto, el hombre llegó hasta ella, salvando los pasos que los distanciaban.

Se quedó de pie, sin mover un músculo, esperando una reacción, a los pocos segundos chasqueó los dedos ante ella, que pareció despertar de una hipnosis.

Sus ojos le enfocaron y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando observó sus facciones detenidamente. A pesar de que no le había visto bien, había sido suficiente como para que permaneciera en su mente. Era el mismo joven con el que había coincidido en la posada. Se quedó en blanco, sin saber qué decir. Le aguantó la mirada, sin bajar la vista al suelo, aunque se sentía intimidada por aquellos ojos verdes.

Por su parte, Alken no mostró emoción alguna, pero en su interior algo se revolvía salvajemente. Como si los dioses del deseo le hubieran escuchado, allí la tenía, lidiando con su mirada, como si demostrase así que no le temía a nada.

Podría intentar preguntarle todo lo que le inquietaba, pero tampoco quería demostrar que en algo le interesaba.

A pesar de no admirar su comportamiento, solía mostrarse desinteresado ante cualquier situación, nunca daba a conocer sus sentimientos reales cuando trataba con alguien.

Jamás había llegado a confiar en nadie, sobretodo en las mujeres que habían pasado por su cama, aún bien las había llegado a querer realmente. No ofrecía placer gratuito, como pudiera hacer cualquiera, puesto que su idea del amor sobrepasaba los límites del deseo carnal y el exceso.

Mas no era capaz de mostrar ese sentimiento, por eso todas ellas habían acabado por odiarle. Y no las culpaba, aunque un poco de resquemor nadaba en su corazón.

Quizás su idea del amor era demasiado diferente, pero deseaba encontrar a alguien que le comprendiese, que supiera navegar por su intrincada alma hasta conocer sus más recónditos secretos. No sería tarea fácil.

Pero todo tenía su parte difícil, nada escapaba a esa regla. Sin ahínco no era posible conseguir nada, bien lo sabía.

Sin mediar palabra, la invitó a seguirle, con un leve gesto de la cabeza, y volvió a su posición, estirándose sobre la hierba mientras cerraba los ojos, atento a los gestos de la muchacha.

Tragando saliva, abandonó su puesto de observación, acercándose con pasos decididos.

Se sentó a su lado, esperando que le dijese cualquier cosa, pero él siguió callado, como si ella no estuviese realmente allí. La cohibición que sentía empezaba a disiparse, reemplazándose por confusión. - ¿Porqué no me pregunta nada¿Acaso no sabe que estoy aquí, a su lado? No, eso no puede ser. -

Arrancó un matojo de hierba y lo observó distraídamente, llevándose una brizna a la boca mientras dejaba caer el restante. La mordisqueó mientras miraba ceñuda al joven, que descansaba con los párpados cerrados.

En fin, me llamo Wanú. - exclamó, intentando romper el hielo. Pero él seguía sin hacerle el menor caso, y a ella le empezaba a cansar ya aquél juego.

Tú... tú estabas antes en la posada "Río Rojo"¿verdad? - le preguntó sin rodeos, esperando que así reaccionase, pero no ocurrió como ella esperaba, siguió tan imperturbable como siempre.

La indignación teñía sus mejillas. Sus manos arrancaban convulsivamente manojos de hierba dorada, mientras sus ojos se cerraban en una fina línea y apretaba los dientes.


End file.
